The Dark Lady Rises
by lattenosugar
Summary: Post-TDKR: After Bruce Wayne retired as Batman, he decided to be more involved in the running of Wayne Enterprises. He met his wife, Sara, when he hired her as the CFO. It is years later, and Bruce is doing some minor consulting for W.E., and Sara is writing books. They are settled in and happy. But what happens during this time will shock them both.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sara sat in her office in Wayne Manor editing her latest book. She looked at the time, and realized she needed to be down in the Narrows in twenty minutes. Along with writing she enjoyed volunteering at one of Gotham's less funded high schools as a music teacher. Having been in chorus and orchestra throughout her high school and college years, she liked having something to offer kids whose schools couldn't afford these programs.

She took a taxi to the school so she wouldn't disturb Alfred as he was making dinner. The class went well. One girl asked to talk to Sara after class, and Sara ended up walking her home.

Sara wanted to walk back to Wayne Manor. She wanted time to think about changes she needed to make in the song selections for the choir, and how she could best council the girls in the program. She didn't grow up rich, so she could relate to their issues even though she was now a "Wayne."

Sara walked past an old building that must have been a bar or café at some point. She heard something break, and then girl's' scream. Sara walked carefully toward the building after calling 911 on her cell. The door flew open, and a beaten, half-naked girl ran out.

"You can't run from me, you little slut! I can find you anywhere!" The man looked about thirty-five and strong – very strong.

He didn't see Sara behind him, so it came as a surprise when he felt a hard kick on the back of his neck. As he fell, there was another kick – this time to his knee. It must have broken his knee cap, because he couldn't move it without intense pain. When he became more alert he looked around and didn't see anyone. All he saw were the blinking lights of police cars as they approached the scene.

Sara knew the girl had the time to get far away, so Sara walked the rest of the way home in the shadows. She didn't want anyone to see her.

Bruce was waiting for her when she got home. He greeted her with a kiss, and asked if she had walked home again – which he didn't like.

Sara said, "Yes – I spent some time after class to council one of the girls, and I had some changes in the music to think about. You know how much I like to walk while thinking over things."

"You know I don't like it. It isn't safe. The news just reported there was an attempted rape about the same time you were walking home. Did you see anything?"

Sara didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell him the story. She knew exactly how he would react – it wouldn't be pretty.

Bruce went on before she could answer. "The guy they caught said that as he was running after the girl he was kicked in the back of his neck. Before he could turn around that person kicked him again and took out his knee. You didn't see or hear anything?"

"It must have happened when I was already a couple of blocks ahead. All I saw were police cruisers with their sirens on going the other way."

Bruce pulled her into a hug. "I need you to start calling me to pick you up. I hate it when you walk through the Narrows. I've seen too much trouble there."

"I know you have, you big hero!" Sara gave him a peck on his cheek. "So what did Alfred make for dinner?"

"Chicken salad – he used your favorite recipe."

"Alfred is so awesome!" Sara and Bruce ate casually in the kitchen, as usual. Sara decided she wouldn't tell Bruce in her involvement in that night's attack. She thought_, it's not like it will happen again_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's a week later, and Sara is struggling with her book. Bruce finds her in their library doing some research.

"What is your latest book about? I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention. I've just been spending so much time with Lucius at the office that I can't keep up."

"The book is actually a textbook for middle school kids called 'What You Should Know about Capitalism and the Free Market.' I know – exciting stuff. What have you been doing with Fox?"

Bruce seemed hesitant to tell her, but he knew she would find out anyway. She still had a lot of friends at W.E. - friends who didn't mind sharing gossip. "Well, you remember the attempted rape last week. Fox thinks there may be another vigilante out there. If there is, we might want to help him. The hard part is finding out who he is." (_It didn't occur to either of them that it might be a woman, _Sara thought.)

"Lucius wants to interview you. You might remember more than you think. Don't you have the music class tonight? Alfred is going to drive you and pick you up. Just call him when you are ready."

Sara didn't want to be dropped off in some expensive car in front of the kids. She had come too far in gaining their trust. She didn't want to rub it in their faces that she was rich – they were brought up not to trust people like her.

"Ok, but he has to drop me off at least two blocks away near the train station."

"No problem – he knows the drill."

When Sara went upstairs to their bedroom to get changed, Bruce followed her. She happened to be in just her bra and underwear. Bruce decided to take advantage of the situation. He took her hand and gave her a passionate kiss. Sara smiled up at him and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you," Bruce mumbled as he nibbled her neck.

"I have to leave in a few minutes. I don't have time to be seduced." Even though she protested his efforts, she was enjoying every second.

"I think you do." And with that he gently pushed her on the bed.

"Well," said Sara, "I guess I have some time." Their busy schedules didn't allow them to make love as often as they used to, and they both welcomed the opportunity.

After catching her breath, Sara finished dressing, kissed her husband goodbye, and met Alfred outside. It was freezing cold, so Sara wore a snow cap and a scarf.

The class was disappointing. Two of the boys didn't show up, and the rumor was that they had joined a gang. This was exactly what the music program was for – to keep kids off the street. Sara was so upset that she didn't even think of calling Alfred. Bruce was at a dinner with clients anyway, so he wouldn't know she didn't call. She would take the train – no harm, no foul.

As she was almost at the train station, it happened again – another scream. This time the guy was on top of the girl trying to get his pants off. The girl tried to hit the man, but he was so big he didn't notice. Sara couldn't believe it. _How many rapes and molestations occur here every night when no one is around to help_? Sara wondered. Sara ran to the scene.

Sara had to keep this from happening. She found a piece of rope a few feet away and quickly jumped on the man while tightening the rope around his neck. He was so surprised that the girl was able to crawl out from under him. Sara yelled for her to run. The would-be rapist turned around quickly and slammed Sara to the ground. When she hit, her cap fell down over her face only revealing her lips. Thankfully, her hat covered most of her hair, and it was so dark out the man couldn't see its color. When he made a move toward her, she kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover, she took the opportunity to run. As she ran, she called 911.

Sarah had done this twice, and this guy knew she was a woman by her voice. She couldn't keep this up – she wasn't Batman. She needed to think of an explanation for the large bruise forming on her back. But first, she needed help, so she did the only thing she could think of – she ran to the basement door of Wayne Enterprises and prayed Lucius Fox would be there. She banged on the door and looked straight into the security camera. Fox opened the door right away.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He could see that she was in a lot of pain.

Sarah knew she had to tell him the truth. "I just saw a guy trying to rape a girl in the Narrows and tried to stop it. The girl got away, but the guy threw me to the ground so hard it feels like he broke my back. It was dark, and my cap fell over my face, so he can't identify me. Unfortunately, he heard my voice telling the girl to run so he knows I am a woman. I really need help. Can you look at my back?"

As Lucius examined her, he saw a dark bruise starting to form. He could also tell that one of her ribs was cracked.

"Mrs. Wayne, I am afraid you are going to have one hell of a bruise. You also have a cracked rib. I don't want to wrap your chest because, even though it hurts, I want you to try to breathe as deeply as you can to prevent pneumonia. Plus, Mr. Wayne would notice immediately and know what you've been doing. We have been looking for another vigilante, and I think we found her."

"Please keep this between us," Sara begged. "It's going to be hard enough to hide the bruise. If he knows how I got it, he will lock me up in the cave."

Fox agreed to keep the secret as long as he could. He said, "I have only one condition – you can't do this again. It's simple - stop walking home, and have someone pick you up."

Sara couldn't promise anything. "These crimes will continue to happen. If I am not there, who will try to stop them?"

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know. But by now word should be getting around that someone is out there watching. Let's remember the power of neighborhood 'talk.' The fact that Batman was out there made many criminals think twice." He gave her some pain medicine to take only at night. If she was loopy during the day, Bruce and Alfred would notice.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sara made sure to take the pain medicine right away after she got home. She would be fast asleep by the time Bruce arrived.

The next morning, she hurried to get in the shower while Bruce was sleeping. She quickly got dressed in some sweats and went down for breakfast.

"I see Master Wayne is still asleep. I made a full breakfast this morning. Help yourself to anything you like."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm starving." Sara piled eggs, bacon, and a bagel on her plate. After grabbing some juice, she sat down and inhaled her food.

"Miss Sara, did you have dinner last night?" (Alfred had been calling her "Miss Sara" since she and Bruce started dating. They were both used to it, and Sara liked it. Alfred was like a father-in-law to her. So, whatever the female version of "Master" was, it didn't matter).

"No, I didn't. I was exhausted when I got home and went straight to bed. I have no idea when Bruce came in."

Alfred smiled. "I'm glad you didn't wait up for him. I believe he walked in the door a few minutes before 1:00am."

"You still wait up for him. You don't have to do that anymore, but I think it's sweet."

"Old habits are hard to break, Miss Sara. I'll always watch out for him – though I believe there is now someone who can do a better job. Providing she doesn't get herself killed, of course."

Sara almost choked on her bagel. Did Fox say anything to Alfred?

Sara played it cool. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were supposed to call me when you were done with class. There was another incident last night. If you continue to walk in that area, I am afraid you could be the next victim."

_OK_, thought Sara. _He doesn't know. He is just worried about me_.

"You're right. Please don't tell Bruce that I took the train."

"Your secret is safe with me. Just make sure to call next time." Alfred kissed her on the head and walked toward the library.

Sara had some thinking to do, so she did her favorite thing and took a walk. The grounds of Wayne Manor were much safer than the Narrows.

_I don't know why I want to continue being a vigilante (of sorts). Bruce was a true vigilante – a real crime fighter. I'm just a regular woman obsessed with economics and music. I have some self-defense experience, but I don't have any weapons, or any clothing to protect myself. I think I need a trip to the sporting goods store. Bruce once told me that when people tried to copy Batman they would use hockey pads for protection. That isn't such a bad idea! But what about a mask of some kind? A ski mask could get ripped off my head, or it could shift so I couldn't see. Maybe one of those costume masks – minus the glitter. My hair should be covered. A wig? Some kind of cowl? Maybe Bruce has one of his old ones. I'll search the bat cave when no-one is looking. Oh, shoot - his cowl will have ears. I'll check the costume shop for those, too. Now the question is, when and how do I get myself to the Narrows? It can't be on music class night. I will have to make something up. I understand my poor husband so much better now. He had to live a lie all those years. How did I end up here? I could stop, but I like helping people. Sara, you are completely crazy. _

When Sara got back to the house, Bruce was eating breakfast.

She put her arms around him from behind and said, "You slept late! Alfred told me you didn't get in until 1:00am. How was the client dinner?" Sara hoped he wouldn't get up to hug her. The pills were wearing off, and she would probably start crying from the pain. Thankfully, he just turned and gave her a kiss.

"The dinner part was fine. They told me about what they need from us; we asked each other questions, etc. After that, the fun began." Sara could tell he was being sarcastic. Bruce continued. "The three gentlemen, ahem, proceeded to get completely wasted on my dime. At midnight they were talking about going to a strip club. When I didn't get on board with that idea, they decided to stay and keep drinking. Obviously they wanted me to pay for the strip club – including tips."

"I'm sorry. I can truthfully say that I don't miss those meetings. And I definitely don't miss getting hit on by some drunk."

"I guess I can't complain too much – no one hit on me." Sara giggled, and Bruce got up from his chair.

"You know what your giggle does to me." Bruce lifted Sara up and carried her upstairs. _Uh, oh – he is going to try to touch me, and for the first time in my life, I don't want him to!_

"Why don't we continue what we started last night?" Bruce had his arms around her tight, and Sara had to keep from screaming.

Sara managed to wiggle away and said, "As much as I would like that, I need to finish editing my first draft. If I don't turn it in by tomorrow my editor won't be able to look at it before she goes on vacation. And it's her birthday, so I need to go shopping for a gift."

"You can get away this time, but I will find you and make you mine!" Bruce gave an evil laugh which made Sara laugh_. _She thought: _I have already started lying. Terrific._

Sara got cleaned up, picked a car, and drove to the stores. She would go to the mall a few miles outside of Gotham. She didn't want to run into anyone she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sara was loaded down with bags when she returned to the manor. She decided to sneak them into a guestroom and leave the stuff in the closet.

She was careful not to be seen coming from the room. She went straight to the master bedroom where she changed into yoga pants, and went downstairs to the library to finish her rough draft.

Alfred came in and asked if she would like something to drink.

"Do we have any iced tea?"

"Of course we do, Miss Sara. I always keep some fresh for you."

"Thank you so much! You're too good to me. Have you seen Bruce?"

"I believe Master Wayne went to the office. He said he would only be about a half hour."

Just then Bruce walked through the door.

He saw Alfred and asked if Sara was home.

"She is in the library, Sir. I am getting her some iced tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Alfred."

Sara's back had healed a bit, but her rib would bother her for awhile.

Bruce kissed her, and asked her about her day.

"It has been good so far. I got a present for Carla, and some other light shopping. I'm just trying to get these revisions done."

"Ok, I'll stay out of your way. When you have time will you meet me in the study? I thought I would light a fire, pour a couple of glasses of wine, and spend some time with you." He was leaning down, whispering in her ear, and she wanted to thrown her entire book in the fire. She loved spending time with him. Her husband was the light of her life. So how was she going to get away from him tonight?

The red wine was wonderful, but not as wonderful as her company. Bruce and Sara talked and laughed almost all night long. When they went to bed, Sara considered sneaking out. But Bruce would notice, and she didn't have a good excuse for leaving at 2am. Plus, she was exhausted. She thought, _how did he do this? How did he have the energy to be out at this time of night? She would have to leave earlier the next night._

They slept late, and Sara went straight to the library to write out some ideas for her next book.

Alfred came in and asked her if she would like a late brunch.

"I'm really not that hungry. I'll stop by the kitchen soon and grab a muffin or something."

Alfred look like he was about to leave, but instead he closed the library door, so he and Sara could have some privacy.

"Miss Sara, I was going about my rounds this morning, and I noticed there were some bags in the closet of one of the guest rooms. I didn't look inside them, but I thought they might be yours."

Sara knew Alfred was thorough, but this was ridiculous. He must have seen her put them there.

"Yes, they are mine. I put them in a spare closet because I didn't have the time to go through them yesterday. It's just a bunch of odds and ends. I needed a break from my book, so I went shopping. I think I got a little carried away." Sara smiled and hoped she was getting away with this.

"I understand Miss Sara. I had an idea that you didn't want Master Bruce stumbling across them. Not that he would mind. He often complains that you don't go shopping enough."

Sara laughed at this true statement. "I know what you mean. He often teases me that out of all the women in the world, he married someone who doesn't like spending a lot of money. He calls me his stuffy, finance chick."

Alfred smiled at this. "Master Wayne does have a way with words." Alfred left the library when he heard Bruce come downstairs.

"Hi, Alfred. I'm starving! Is there any breakfast left?"

"Actually, Mr. Wayne, since you and Miss Sara slept so late I didn't make any. She isn't very hungry, but I would be happy to make you something."

"That would be great. Would some bacon and eggs be any trouble?"

"Not at all, Master Wayne. Try to get your wife to eat something if you can."

"Good morning, my dear." Bruce said to Sara.

"Good morning!" Sara got up and fell into his arms.

He kissed her and said, "I thoroughly enjoyed last night. I'm surprised you're not as hungry as I am."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind. Don't get me wrong – last night was amazing." She leaned her head back so he could kiss her again.

Bruce couldn't be happier than he was with Sara. She completely changed his life, and he couldn't imagine being without her. While he was still holding on to her, he asked her if she had plans for the day.

"Just writing – did you have something in mind?"

"It's a beautiful day, and I think it might be nice to go on the boat. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. Let me get a few things done, and I'll get ready."

They spent the whole day on the boat. Bruce wanted to have dinner there, but Sara said she wasn't feeling well, so they returned home.

Sara was trying to think of a good excuse to get down to the Narrows. Or just a good excuse to leave the manor -with her disguise, and her sporting equipment, and everything else. It seemed impossible, but she had to do it.

After dinner, she told Bruce that she had to run to the library to check out some new authors.

Bruce looked at her quizzically. "Sara, we probably have every book you need here. If not we can order them online, and they can be here by tomorrow."

Sara had to think fast. "You know me. I love the library. I used to borrow books all the time before I got all rich and fancy! And I just love spending time there."

Bruce nodded and said, "Just don't be too late. I don't want you trapped in there when it closes."

"That only happened once!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as if to say "whatever."

_Ok, I have an excuse. Now I need to get all that stuff out._

Sara went upstairs, and brought down a huge bag of stuff. She made sure that it didn't have the store name on it.

"Hey Bruce, I think I'm going to do some returns while I'm out."

Sara got in the car with her "stuff" and drove away. She needed to find a place where she could change and not be noticed. _That might be a good spot_, thought Sara as she drove by a wooded area that separated the Palisades from downtown.

She pulled over and changed as fast as she could. When she was done, she had a layer of thin padding, a black long sleeve t-shirt, long back workout pants, black boots, a black mask, and a dark brown wig that made her look like she had long, straight hair. The final touch was dark brown contacts. She chose this outfit carefully. It made her look like someone else – someone she despised. She looked exactly like Catwoman. Selina Kyle had been a pain in her ass since Sara began dating Bruce. Now she could, hopefully, save some people, and implicate Selina at the same time. Two birds with one stone! Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sara walked through the darkness to reach the narrows. Without the adrenaline pushing her on, she felt a little tired when she got there, but she knew she had to shake it off.

She slowly moved around the decrepit buildings trying to find out if anyone was in trouble. Suddenly, she began to feel like someone was following her. She turned around, and a large wooden beam slammed into the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was constantly checking the time.

"Alfred! Has Sarah called? Did you see her come back?"

"No, Master Wayne. Not that I'm aware."

"She said she was going to the library, but it closed over an hour ago."

"Master Wayne, do you think it's possible that she fell asleep again? She does get caught up in the books, and doesn't pay attention to the time." Alfred smiled at the thought.

"I think I'll drive over there to see if she is still there."

While Bruce was driving, he saw a car parked in the grass on the side of the road. He immediately recognized it as being one of theirs. He got out of the car, and saw that Sara was not in it. Instead he saw her clothes that she was wearing earlier that day. Panic set in. Had she been kidnapped? The car didn't show signs of damage, so he knew there hadn't been an accident. Where was she? He decided to call the only person he knew could find her.

He picked up his cell phone and called Alfred.

"Yes, Master Wayne"

"Alfred, Sara took one of the cars, and parked it at the side of the road. There is no sign of her, and the clothes she was wearing today are in the backseat. I need you to call John and let him know what is going on. Hopefully, he is available to search for her."

"Yes, Master Wayne – I'll call from the bat cave so he knows it's an emergency."

Alfred reached John, and he arrived in ten minutes. John Blake, Nighthawk, got the information from Alfred and left immediately.

After searching through the Narrows from the tops of the buildings, he finally saw something. Or was it someone? He made sure no one was around before he approached the body. It couldn't be – Catwoman? Why was she here? On closer inspection, he saw that she looked different than he remembered. Behind the mask was Sara Wayne! This didn't make any sense. He quickly used the secured line to Bruce to tell him what he found.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nighthawk met Bruce's car and they took off with Sara for the manor. Alfred had called in a special doctor so Sara wouldn't have to go the hospital. Sara was set up in one of the guest rooms. After examining her, the doctor diagnosed a head injury with brain swelling. She was given an IV and a respirator to make sure enough oxygen and blood was getting to her brain. The doctor didn't think further treatment was necessary, and that she would wake up in the next day or two.

Alfred walked the doctor out. "Thank you, doctor. We appreciate your help more than we can say."

Bruce hardly spoke. His brain was trying to wrap around the situation. His biggest worry was Sara. If she didn't wake up soon, the doctor may have to take drastic measures which could put her life in danger. He sat by her bedside for the next twenty-four hours without food or sleep. He would also talk to her hoping she could hear him.

"Hey, Sara, it's Bruce. I need you to wake up, ok? I love you so much, and I'm not ready to lose you. I'll never be ready to lose you. I don't care what happened as long as you're ok. Please wake up. I want to see your beautiful eyes and smile. I live to see those every day." Bruce couldn't speak anymore because he was crying too hard. Alfred came into the room, and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Master Bruce, perhaps it's time for you to get some sleep. I can make you something light to eat. Sara won't get better simply because you won't rest."

"I know that, Alfred. But I can't leave her side in case she wakes up. I have to be here."

"I understand Master Bruce. But please eat something. She wouldn't like it if she woke up to find you had fainted."

"Ok, maybe just a sandwich and something with caffeine."

"I will be right back with your meal. The doctor seemed positive that she will be ok. I know from your past that you tend to fear the worst. But I don't think it will come to that."

"Thank you, Alfred, for being here for me."

"I always have, Master Bruce, and I always will."

Ten hours later, Sara began to make some noise as if she was mumbling something.

Bruce stepped outside the room and yelled, "Alfred! She is waking up!" Alfred immediately called the doctor.

Bruce turned back to Sara.

"Sara honey, it's Bruce. Tell me you can hear me. Can you look at me? I'm right here." Bruce was holding her hand without the IV, and squeezed it gently.

Sara opened her eyes. "Bruce?"

Tears of relief streamed down Bruce's face. "I'm right here."

Sara looked at him with confusion. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You have been unconscious for almost two days. But you're awake now, and I couldn't be happier." Bruce placed a light kiss on her lips, and saw her smile. He felt like he could breathe again.

When the doctor was examining Sara, Bruce stepped out to make a phone call. All he said was, "You need to get over here now, and you sure as hell better be ready to explain yourself."


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Selina Kyle appeared at the front door of Wayne Manor twenty minutes after the call from Bruce. Alfred immediately ushered her into the library where Bruce was waiting.

Bruce looked at her with contempt. "Well, you certainly took your time."

Selina, confused by his summons, could only stand silent as she took in his violent stare.

Bruce walked over to a chair that held the costume Sarah was wearing when she was found. He picked it up and threw it to Selina. "Explain this."

She looked through the clothes, and replied, "I have never seen these before. They look like a cheap alternative to my suit. Where did you get them?"

"My wife was found half-dead in the Narrows wearing that outfit. Are you saying that you played no part in that?" Bruce was slowly moving toward her, frightening her with each step. Selina knew to choose her words carefully.

"I have no idea why she was wearing this or why she was in the Narrows. Why don't you ask her?"

"I haven't had the chance! She just became conscious after being out for two days! Now, you better have an answer for this, or so help me I will see to it that you end up in a far worse condition."

Alfred was listening outside the door, and knew that he should step in before Bruce did something he would regret.

"Master Wayne, the doctor has finished examining Miss Sarah, and wishes to speak to you."

Bruce left the library and hurried upstairs. On the way, Alfred told Bruce what he heard and how he was alarmed at the prospect of Bruce injuring Selina.

"Alfred, I have never been so angry in my life. I hope that I will show restraint, but I am not promising anything."

Bruce entered the room where Sarah was resting. He gave her a kiss, and asked the doctor how she was doing.

"Mr. Wayne, I believe Sarah has made a nice recovery. Her brain shows no signs of swelling, and I think it is safe to take her of the IV and move her to her own bed. She will still need to rest for a week or so. She should drink lots of fluids, and she can eat anything that sounds good to her. Discourage her from going up and down the stairs. You have a lot of them here. Let me know if you think she is experiencing more symptoms." The doctor smiled and patted Bruce on the back. Bruce turned and thanked the doctor.

Sarah began to sit up in bed, and Bruce made her lay back down. "I can sit up. You heard the doctor – sitting is still resting. I just can't do laps around the manor."

Bruce just shook his head. "Alfred, will you help me move my stubborn wife to our bedroom?"

"I would be happy to, Master Wayne. Miss Sarah, the fact that you have the energy to be stubborn is a delight to me. I am very thankful you are well." Alfred kissed Sarah on the head and said, "Here we go – nice and steady."

With one of them on each side, Sarah felt comfortable walking to the bedroom. Alfred had changed the sheets, put flowers on the bedside table, and set up a tray with Sarah's laptop and favorite books. He also had a television moved into the room so Sarah could watch movies.

After Sarah was settled in bed, Bruce took a good look around the room.

"Alfred, you never did all this for me when I would come home late bruised and battered." Bruce pretended to look a little hurt.

"It's quite simple, Master Wayne. I didn't think you deserved special treatment for acting like a lunatic. And besides, I like Miss Sarah more than I do you." Alfred winked and left the room. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the frown on Bruce's face.

Bruce sat next to Sarah, and gently stroked her hair while looking into her eyes.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Bruce. I just couldn't stand by as those girls got hurt. I was going to tell you. I never wanted you to find out what I was doing like this. I love you so much. I shouldn't have deceived you."

"You don't have to apologize. I've had time to think it over, and I can't put any blame on you. After all, seeing innocent people get hurt was the reason I acted as I did all those years. You were brave, Sarah. I just thank God that you are still here with me. I want you to rest, but first I need to ask you something. Why were you dressed up like Catwoman? Did she encourage you to do those things?"

"No. I haven't spoken to her in a long time. The idea just came to me all of a sudden. I thought that if anyone saw me they would assume I was Selina and my identity would be safe. You know she isn't my favorite person, so if she was suspected of being a vigilante by the police, I would rather them go after her than me. Not very kind of me, I know."

"I wouldn't worry about being nice to her. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves everything she gets. That reminds me, I have to address some unfinished business downstairs. Do you need anything before I go?"

Sarah put her hand in his and said, "Just a kiss." Bruce passionately complied.

Selina was still in the library waiting for Bruce. He could see that Alfred had brought her something to drink.

"I just spoke with my wife, and she confirmed that you have not been in touch with her, and did not put her up to anything. I hope you understand how immensely lucky you are. You can go."

Selina was not satisfied with his explanation. "Wait – what was she doing that made you demand my presence, and accuse me of somehow harming her?"

"That is none of your business. Like I said, you can go."


End file.
